


Hypnotized By Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author's Choice, any/any, "If this isn't love, I don't know what is."
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2017





	Hypnotized By Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).



Even when the world is heavy on his chest, and when all hope seems lost, Ian finds heaven in Mickey’s arms. Suddenly the putrid air seems clean as he presses soft kisses to Mickey's lips, and even with the harsh chill of winter, the warm, cozy hug Mickey drapes him in soothes away grumpy old man winter. 

Ian's crazy mind silences, he closes his eyes and Mickey gently kisses him, taking every ounce of his pain away. Ian only feels pure bliss in the wake of those sweet kisses and soft hugs. He says not a word, only leans into his soul mate’s chest and rests his head there, listens to Mickey’s heart thump beneath his cheek.

The sound of his mind, once frantic, calms when Ian nuzzles Mickey's chest and takes a breath, he loves how Mickey smells clean and fresh like the air after a summer rain. Ian doesn’t feel anxious or ill at ease, his bipolar disorder not getting the best of him to make him weep with sadness and sorrow, but instead, Mickey's love makes all the fear vanished and he melts into the hugs he is given. 

Gazing at Mickey, seeing that beautiful sweet smile grinning at him, a dazzling smile that curves his lips beautifully.

Once that feeling of happiness started to take over him, he felt as light as a feather and as if he had wings and could fly high up to the sunny baby blue sky. Snuggling into the bed, Mickey tugs the blankets up around them and cuddle Ian in his arms, his heart doing a little tap-dance in his chest as he whispers “I love you.”

Ian closed his eyes and hugged the man who he adored with every ounce of devotion in his heart. “I love you, Mick.”

Ian never thought he would find love, yet his story of life ended with living happily ever after with the man of his dreams.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/790180.html?thread=102001572#t102001572)


End file.
